A First Time For Everything
by FMAlover555 i really like that
Summary: Rin had never felt this way before- this coiling in her stomach and aching between her legs. Is there something wrong? The only way to find out is to ask Sesshomaru. When he offers to help, Rin wonders what will happen, and if things will be any different Lemon. My first ever. Rin is 14 to 15. Remember- this is the feudal era.


**Okay, this is my first lemon, well, ever. Go easy on me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha- if I did you'd know. There would be Sesshy and Rin all over the place! **

**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT ALL READERS BE WARNED- truthfully I don't give a damn how old you are as long as you know what you're getting into. **

**Oh, and Rin's like what- 14 or 15 here? I mean it's the FEUDAL ERA! Kids got married at 12 then, so no complaining.**

* * *

A First Time For Everything

Rin had never been aroused before. The tight coiling in her stomach and ache between her legs worried and confused her to the point where she just had to ask. She only ever had that feeling when she thought of Sesshomaru-sama- what it would be like to kiss his thin lips or how warm he would feel if he held her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked timidly one night by the fire. She had that feeling again. Rin didn't know what it was. It made the juncture between her legs damp and drove her to cross her legs and shift from side to side trying to relieve the ache, making it look like she needed to go to the bathroom.

_"Insolent girl!"_ Jaken would screech. _"If you have to go, go before you make a puddle!"_

"What?" he asked dryly. He was leaning up against a tree far away from the fire like always. Uncrossing his arms, he leant farther forward, making the light of the fire dance across his face.

"U-um..." she stuttered. "I-I have a q-question..."

"What? And stop stuttering. Come here and speak clearly," he said, painfully trying to ignore the smell of her arousal. He could feel himself harden at the though of taking her. She was in need and as her caretaker he should help her, yes?

' _No_', he thought, shaking his head mentally. That wouldn't be right. He has deep feelings for her, yes, but he didn't want to ruin what semblance of balance and normality they had left, though his control was slipping. Sesshomaru's inner demon was roaring at him to take her, just have her like he wanted her- as a lover.

Tiptoeing over to his place by the tree, Rin twisted her fingers anxiously.

"I-I have this feeling," she whispered, hoping Jaken wouldn't overhear.

"A feeling," Sesshomaru deadpanned, slightly bemused as to why she was talking about this. He wasn't exactly a_ feeling_ kind of guy.

"Yeah, um, i-it makes my lower tummy throb and my... You know... " she whispered, awkwardly gesturing towards her lower valley. "Feel wet. And I gotta cross my legs and wiggle to make it go away, though sometimes it doesn't work. Is there something wrong with me?" she asked, terrified at the thought of having a weird body.

Sesshomaru wanted to give himself a frontal lobotomy. He might as well have. His brains turned to mush the second she gestured towards her womanhood. For a second he didn't know what to say. Then slowly, his self-control slipped and he felt himself throb at the thought of what he was going to do next.

"Would you like me to help you fix it?" he asked quietly, reaching out and touching her thin waist.

Rin felt a tingling sensation flow through her body and the aching feeling increased, flowing down her legs and up her abdomen.

"Mhmm!" she nodded, the impulse to run her little fingers lightly up his wrist made her heart beat fast and do exactly so.

Sesshomaru wanted to shiver but held the action back, instead addressing his servant.

"Jaken, take Ah-Un and go someplace for the remainder of the night and tomorrow morning."

"B-but My Lord!" Jaken cried, grunting and going off with the two headed dragon when Sesshomaru shot him a murderous glare.

"Come close, Rin," Sesshomaru said after the little green toad left. He reached out and placed a clawed hand on her neck, her body so small that his hand practically wrapped around her whole neck and part of her shoulder.

He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to hers, coaxing her into what they were about to do.

Rin was shocked. She had dreamed of this moment, kissing him, since she was ten, and it felt even better than she thought.

Sesshomaru skimmed his tongue across her bottom lip when she started to kiss back, her innocence making her seem unbearably cute.

Rin gasped, unintentionally granting him entrance, through when his skillful tongue started to slide against hers, she forgot all about her past intentions. It didn't feel particularly good, but the feeling of completion, the texture and taste of him made her moan into his mouth.

When she had the need for air, Sesshomaru released her mouth and started to place firm kisses down her neck and to her chest, where he promptly thrust her little kimono off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, pooling at her ankles.

Rin was thin, her small breasts barely big enough to touch when he pushed them together with his hands, feeling her. Her waist barely dipped in before flowing into her hips, leading down to her secret garden and lean legs. Sesshomaru loved every bit of her tiny body.

Sliding further down, Sesshomaru took one of the buds into his mouth and sensually ran his tongue over the pink ring. Rin hummed in pleasure and her knees went weak, making her fall to his lap, her legs straddling his kneeling legs. The ache between her thighs was steadily increasing, causing her to wiggle against him, briefly brushing his member.

Sesshomaru growled lowly and slowly pushed Rin down to the soft grass. After pleasuring the other breast much in the same way he did the twin, he moved lower, his lips caroming past her abdomen and down to her core.

Rin moaned lowly as he buried his nose in her curls and licked up her slit, delving in to her clit, gently massaging the nub with his tongue. She mewled and rocked her hips slightly, hoping to receive even more pleasure. Noting her desire for more, Sesshomaru moved his hand below his mouth and inserted a finger into her, pumping once before inserting another finger, stretching her slightly. She tried not to wince in pain and as he pumped more and more into her, the more pleasurable it became. Rin soon started sighing and crying quietly.

Seeing as he didn't want to pleasure her with only his fingers, Sesshomaru stood, licking Rin's juices from his fingers. Rin whined in protest but he paid her no mind as he removed his armor, moving to his swords, obi and kimono. Soon he was as bare as the day he'd been born, his mighty erection standing straight out, making Rin blush.

Tentatively reaching out, Rin stroked her fingertips down his length, making him moan and growl slightly.

Oh how he yearned to pound into her, to make her scream with pleasure and fill her with his seed, ensuring the arrival of the next generation. He waited though and held back, knowing this was her first time and wanting to make it as pleasurable as possible for her.

Noting his pleased reaction, Rin continued to stroke him, using more of her hand than before. Acting on impulse, she bent down and scattered kisses down the shaft, making him groan louder than before.

Although Sesshomaru was enjoying Rin's ministrations greatly, he pushed her off, wanting to finally be inside of her. He pushed her back to the grass and braced his arms beside her head. His member hinted at her slit and Rin moaned.

"This is going to hurt a bit," he breathed, leaning his forehead against hers. His long silver hair danced and swayed in the light wind, making the strands tickle her cheeks.

"What are you going to do?" she panted.

"We are going to become one. Are you okay with that?" he replied.

"Will I have to have a baby like after Kagome did?"

"Possibly."

"You won't be... mad?" she whispered. For the fist time in many years, Sesshomaru gave a small smile and a low chuckle.

"Actually, I'd be very happy," he whispered.

Tears beaded at the edge of her eyes, overjoyed at his answer.

"I want to have all your babies, Lord Sesshomaru!" she giggled.

"Just Sesshomaru," he declared, kissing her as he started to inch into her entrance.

At first it was fine, the stretch bearable, until he pushed through her seal. Rin cried out at the sharp pain, shifting her hips a bit in an effort to relieve some of the pressure. Instead it made him rub gently across her inner walls, the pleasure overpowering the pain for a moment.

Sesshomaru kept inching in, trying to control his movements. His face contorted in pleasure and an effort to stay slow, hoping she would adjust quickly before he couldn't take it anymore. Seeing so, Rin smiled up at him through the haze of pain.

"You may be as rough as you please, My Lord. My only wish is to please you."

That was all Sesshomaru needed to hear to get him to start moving. At first he thrusted at a moderate speed, enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him until his inuyoukai couldn't take it anymore.

He started to go faster, pounding into her at an unbelievable speed, her cries the only thing he heard.

"O-oh..." she cried. " S-Sesshomaru..."

Wanting to hear her scream, Sesshomaru pulled out of her warm passage.

"M-My Lord!" she whined.

"On your hands and knees, Rin," he said huskily.

Nodding fervently, Rin turned to her forearms and knees, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold herself up with her shaking arms. Her bottom stood in the air, her back arched and Sesshomaru growled in pleasure when she submissively bared her neck to him.

Lining up with her enterance from behind, Sesshomaru pounded into her even harder that before. Rin flung her head back and moaned louder. Pleased with her increase in volume, Sesshomaru reached around her to lightly glide his hand down her front, grazing her nipples and tickling her abdomen before dipping in to the pink diamond in her folds.

"Kyaaa! Oh! S-Sesshomaru," Rin wailed. "M-more!"

Smirking devilishly, Sesshomaru kissed down her back, nipping and dragging his curved fangs up and down the creamy expanse of her skin, before pinching and rubbing her nub even harder, all the while still pounding into her.

Rin could hear his low growls and moans of pleasure, making her moan even louder, almost to the point of screaming.

"A-Ah!" she yipped.

Her childish squeals almost pushed Sesshomaru over the edge, but he refused to come before she did. He pulled out again, turning her body so that he could see her face when she came.

Pushing her knees to her chest and her calves over his shoulder, Sesshomaru pounded into her again, her hands flying to her mouth, feelings flowing through her body so intensely, she had to close her eyes, stars dancing around the closed lids.

"S-Sesshomaru!" she cried loudly, the coiling in her abdomen almost too much to bear.

"Rin," Sesshomaru moaned raucously "Come..."

"Mmmmm!"

With the next thrust Rin came hard, her climax causing her to scream so loud, everyone within ten miles of their location probably heard. She convulsed around him harshly and with the next few thrusts, Sesshomaru came as well, moaning and spilling his seed into her womb. At that very moment of climax, he bit into her neck, marking her as his and making her come all over again.

Rin was left shaking, and Sesshomaru leant down, not even pulling out as he hugged her.

"I love you, My Lord!" Rin declared, giggling. "Oh, how I love you so!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and realized something for the first time.

"I love you too, mate," he said, realizing just how much in that moment.

Rin giggled again.

"I've never done that before..." she said timidly, a small smile gracing her face. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"There is a fist time for everything," he said, curling his mokomoko around her and pulling her to his chest, her nose burying into the crook of his neck.

Throwing his large white kimono over their worn and sweaty bodies, Sesshomaru hugged Rin even closer to him, watching her lovingly as she lulled into a deep sleep.

'_I was right_', he thought. '_There's a first time for everything_.'


End file.
